Tu sabor
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Hoy te invito a disfrutar de lo que yo te puedo dar, nena. Sólo déjate llevar, porque esta noche tú serás mi cena. No nos hace falta más, seré tu sol y tú mi luna llena. En tu cuerpo un huracán, y en mi boca tu sabor.


Tu sabor

 **Nota jodidamente importante: Antes de empezar a leer, necesitan buscar la canción (Rap) «Tu sabor» de Santaflow, de lo contrario la lectura será complicada y carente de sentido.**

Espero lo disfruten, sobretodo la letra, es demasiado candente ¿Y el video del rap? Uff, ni se diga, no pude evitar "Sesshomeizarlo" en mi loca imaginación.

Ámenlo como yo *inserte corazón*

* * *

 _¡Nena! Oye esta letra ¡Hey! Y dale al play,_

 _serás mi reina, hoy seré tu rey, o tu esclavo, tú decides, vamos... Tú pide y yo te doy, serás mi lady._

Había revisado por última vez el horno, no faltaban más que unos pocos minutos para que estuviera lista la cena. Esa noche le tenía algo muy especial a su prometida, sabía que había estado trabajando como loca para que le dieran sus vacaciones pagadas cuando se fueran de luna de miel.

Él había salido temprano del trabajo y tenía muchas cosas adelantadas, la casa la habían limpiado su sobrina y su novio como favor, la champaña y las fresas con chocolate las había pedido por encargo y las llevaba consigo, la mesa ya estaba puesta. Sólo faltaba que su dama llegara.

Justamente el sonar de los tacones de Kagome llenó el silencio de la estancia. Mientras ella se quitaba la chaqueta y colgaba su bolsa en el perchero, él se acercó a su espalda, tomando sus caderas y llevándola a las suyas, susurró en su oído.

– _Seguro ha sido un día largo, tras las tareas. Sin embargo, aquí estoy para que este rato se convierta en algo muy grato._

Sintió cómo su piel se erizaba, haciéndolo sonreír. La llevó al comedor donde las velas encendidas y pétalos en la mesa aguardaban. Kagome jadeó conmocionada.

La hizo tomar asiento, haciendo una seña de que esperara, fue a sacar los filetes del horno. Luego de acomodarlo adecuadamente en los platos, volvió al comedor con el suculento platillo.

La alimentó como a una reina; esa noche era para ella. Después de que terminaran dijo:

– _Deja tu cel cargando en el salón, te recomiendo poner el modo avión. Dirígete hacia la habitación; quiero que estés muy tranquila, corazón._

Luego de quitarle su teléfono y dejarlo en el buró de la sala, tomó su delicada y pequeña mano y la encaminó hacia la habitación. Poniéndola de espaldas a la cama, dijo.

– _Túmbate, voy a sacarte el estrés, fuera esos zapatos y esas medias, yo te las quito, déjame, masajearte los pies. Olvídalo todo y sólo cierra esos ojitos, piensa en ti, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sé cómo lograr que puedas relajarte, sigue así, sé hacer de la fricción un arte._

No me basta con tocar. Quiero chuparte; y oigo algo distinto en tu respiración. Veo cómo tu mano intenta agarrar el colchón.

Siento como tú vas sintiendo más calor, provocar que te estremezcas es un gran honor. Mi boca poco a poco va subiendo por tu empeine, recorro tus gemelos con mis dedos, _qué deleite_. En la mesita tengo un botecito con aceite, que frotaré entre mis manos para que se caliente.

Y ahora si, lo extiendo bien por tus piernas, tú empiezas a acariciarte el pecho sin darte cuenta, _ay de mí_ , la sangre arde en mis venas, pues sé dónde quieres que vaya a parar mi lengua.

 _Hoy te invito a disfrutar de lo que yo te puedo dar, nena. Sólo déjate llevar, porque esta noche tú serás mi cena. No nos hace falta más, seré tu sol y tú mi luna llena._

 _En tu cuerpo un huracán, y en mi boca tu sabor._

Ha llegado a tu ingle mi aliento cálido, abrazo tus caderas, sé lo que quisieras pero no voy rápido.

Meto las palmas de mis manos bajo tu peso,

me aferro firme a tus nalgas y te doy besos.

Sobre el tanguita con mi nariz, busco el borde de esa tela fina, con suavidad te hago cosquillas, sé que te excita, te oigo reír, y tu risa me suena divina, noto el calor en mi barbilla.

Escapa un jadeo de tu boca, y esa es mi nota favorita en esta melodía a la que me provoca, tu falda subida me desboca, el calor sofoca, sube por tu abdomen y te invita a quitarte ropa.

Y es el momento, saco tu prenda más íntima, miro tu sexo, me agarras del cabello,

abres las piernas, me animas, tú no eres tímida, tan rasurado, esperándome, tan bello.

Primero lamo suave de abajo-arriba,

y tus fluidos se mezclan con mi saliva.

 _Oye, qué rico me sabe_ , y me motiva,

saber que de la excitación eres cautiva.

( _Mira, soy rapero, no se me da mal vocalizar, tengo un músculo en la lengua y lo voy a utilizar._ )

Desde la vagina al clítoris y ahí mamar,

con cariño, para que te encante y pidas más. Con la izquierda separo tus labios y acaricio, _mami_ , tu monte de Venus a la vez.

 _Bien_ , mi misión hoy es darte placer.

Con la diestra voy introduciendo en tu orificio poco a poco el dedo índice y también el corazón; los giro despacito, voy en busca del lugar, ese al que llaman Punto G y que te hace preguntar:

– _¿Qué me haces?_ –su pregunta salió entre jadeos y gemidos.

– _Perder el control y la razón_. –Aún me quedan dedos, y el anular se desliza hasta estar rozando tu culito. Tanto movimiento y la humedad hace que sin reparar, entre solito,

solo un poquito, primero con delicadeza.

Tras un ratito, sugieres con tus movimientos lo que deseas, que quieres que llegue más dentro, y que te coma mucho más deprisa y por eso empujas mi cabeza.

 _Hoy te invito a disfrutar de lo que yo te puedo dar, nena. Sólo déjate llevar, porque esta noche tú serás mi cena. No nos hace falta más, seré tu sol y tú mi luna llena. En tu cuerpo un huracán, y en mi boca tu sabor._

Se acerca el clímax, te grita la naturaleza,

alza hacia arriba las pupilas con agudeza.

Veo que retuerces tus pezones con fiereza,

mientras gritas de placer encogiéndote con fuerza.

Se prolonga ese instante de intensidad,

hasta el último aliento en el que no puedes más. Se contrae todo tu cuerpo, lo puedo notar, intermitentemente mis dedos empiezas a estrangular.

Tranquila, disfruta la resaca del Tsunami,

aún sientes estremecer la espalda y el abdomen. Tus muslos poderosos hacen presión en mi cara, pero aguanto. No quiero que te distraiga nada.

Poco a poco te relajas, veo tu cara sonrosada y tu sonrisa dibujada, pero sé que te dejé cansada. _No hables_ , sólo abraza la almohada y duérmete, yo estaré acariciándote la espalda.

– _Te amo…_ –susurró en su oído, lo cual la hizo sonreír con agotamiento.

 _Hoy te invito a disfrutar de lo que yo te puedo dar, nena. Sólo déjate llevar, porque esta noche tú serás mi cena. No nos hace falta más, seré tu sol y tú mi luna llena. En tu cuerpo un huracán, y en mi boca tu sabor._

* * *

:v ¿A poco no les gustó el rap? Recomiendo violentamente escucharlo, cobrará más sentido y facilidad al leer.


End file.
